FullMetal FanGurl
by Yma-Amy
Summary: This is a random EdxOC, Kinda Crack, Very Unexplained fanfic about an average outcast named Elara Lively ... a Mary Sue right? Oh well. their are more chapers to come and a folow up story. Comments and flames are welcome to roast Moonshine's Marshmellows!


FullMetal Fan~Girl

~Beep Beep Beep~

I groaned as my alarm clock went off, I looked over at it and glared, why was it going off at 5:30 in the morning!? ... On the first day of winter vacation!? We have like .... 4 weeks .... And my alarm clock is going off! I hit the off button and got out of bed and walk to the kitchen, I look in my fridge and take out a carton that I labeled "Edward Poison" I chuckle lightly and drink out of the carton since no one else will be drinking it. I take out a bag of homemade cookies I made myself from the cabinet and walk to the living room. I get on my couch and turn on the TV to see FullMetal Alchemist on _Adult Swim. _I giggle as I see Edward getting hit with Winry's wrench in episode 17. I finish watching the whole episode and look at the clock.

"Oh crap ... I forgot to take a shower last night! ... I should go take one now since I'm going to work ...."

I get up and trot to my bedroom. I take off my clothes and go into my bathroom, I look in the mirror at myself. My blonde bangs the shade of Edward's hair and darker brown hair the shade of Alphonse's hair when he's human, had a disastrous case of bed head. My light blue eyes, which I think are the same color as the blue light in a transmutation, looked tired, while hidden behind my black rimmed glasses. I took them off and turned my shower on and stepped in.

* * *

~Ed POV~

I walk with Al and Winry up the steps of central command to Mustang's office, what the hell does the bastard want now?

"So Winry, tell me again why you tagged along with us?" I ask looking back at her.

"Because, I've already fixed your auto mail 3 times this month and your getting on my nerves, I also wanna visit Sheska."

"And you're getting on mine."

"Oh shut up!"

"Brother, Winry, Stop fighting." Al yelled interrupting us.

I opened the door to the Colonel's office to see _way_ to many people in there. The Colonel, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Major Armstrong, Hughes, Lieutenant Breda, 2nd Lieutenant Ross, Havoc, Falman, Furey, Sheska, and Sergeant Bloch. Everyone was crowded around the Colonel's desk, he looked up to the 3 of us.

"Oh FullMetal, just the delinquent I'm looking for."

"Oh thanks." I said full of sarcasm.

"But seriously, get over here and read this." he said handing out a piece of paper to me.

I walked over and snatched the paper out of his hand.

~ Dear Edward Elric and Company,

I'm am assigning you all a mission, it may seem crazy but .... To the other side of the gate. That IS correct. You all must take a girl by the name of Elara Lively from a small town called Foilark with a population of 3,756. She has Hair of Sunlight and Dirt, with eyes of Blue Light. You must bring her back here, to Shambala, before the Homunculi do, or else they will use a power that is hidden deep within her to make a Philosophers Stone and wipe out the human race. You must bring her back on exactly midnight on the 12th of April.

Signed,

F.O.E.

P.S. To get there, go to the basement and activate the transmutation circle, I will take care of the rest. ~

* * *

~Elara POV~

I climbed out of my shower and wrapped a towel around me. "Ah! That woke me right up!" I walked to my room and looked for something to wear. I slipped on some skin tight black Capri's, a black and blue striped long sleeve tee, and black with blue lace knee high converse sneakers. I walked into my bathroom and quickly blow dried my hair and brushed it, I stuck in a dark blue headband and put my glasses on.

I ran to my living room and grabbed the bag of cookies, I took a few out and put them back in the cabinet, I grabbed my small backpack and my Motor Bike helmet. You know what's so great about Foilark? It's a small town, in the middle of no where, in the middle of Canada, we can get our license at 14 years old, which is awesome since I got mine 4 months ago, and my Motor Bike doesn't even need to be registered!!

I put on my black helmet painted with blue lightning all over it and unlocked the small shed next to my house, rolled my bike out and closed and locked the shed, I hopped on my bike and put the key in, I sat there and revved the engine.

"Ah baby, you sound great as always~"

I thrust my body forward and rode down my dirt rode down my dirt road and turned out onto the main one and headed toward the stores. Its funny how tiny our town is and you would think its all low tech without any computers and iPods and stuff but its actually pretty normal, but aside from all the Aberzombies anyway, its pretty normal. I rode into the plaza with _Whole Foods, Target, CVS Pharmacy, Borders, F.Y.E._, and our only movie theater, D.F. Theater, standing for Downtown Foilark, so lame.

I got off my bike, how bout we just call her Andy since that's her name. So I got off Andy and took my key out of the ignition. I put the alarm on so if anyone touches her, their DEAD, unless they accidentally bump into her then it's all good. I turn and walk over to F.Y.E. and head inside.

"Hey~ Ela~ you look good today gurl!"

That girl right there, with the white hair, blue streaks, grey eyes, black Evanescence tee and white skin tight jeans, that's Crystal, I wish I could see her from 7:30 to 1:30 every Monday to Friday but she lives all the way on the other side of Foilark and not in my school district. There are 2 high schools, 2 middle schools, and 2 elementary schools here. It also really sucks cause I'm the ONLY girl in my school that's Emo /Punk /Goth /Skater /whatever u wanna call me, at stupid Foilark West High School!!! And there are at least 30 over at East!

"Hey Crystal, thanks, you too."

"Oh I got mahself a new nickname yo, Moonshine!"

"Ok, one, don't EVER say "Yo" again and two, I thought Moonshine was another name for an Alcoholic Hippie."

"Well …. I …. Um ….. That's fine with me!"

We both start laughing and I go behind the counter and grab my pin from the drawer.

~Ed POV~

I look up at Mustang and Al who are also on their knees around the Transmutation Circle.

"Al, FullMetal, you guys ready?"

I look at Al and we both nod. If we go to the other side of the gate …. Will Al get his body back …. What will happen to all of us?

We all put our hands on the transmutation circle at the same time and blue light fills the room.

~Elara POV~

"Hey Moonshine, what time is it?" I look over to my friend and see her with a rainbow bandana and Elvis glasses on.

"Clocks are the enemy, man." She said in a hippie voice as she gave me the peace sign with her fingers. I laughed lightly when she did.

"Ha, very funny, but seriously."

"Its 1:45, why?"

"What the hell!? Its already that later and Edward isn't here?!"

"Oh yea … where is he anyway?"

Then all of a sudden the door opened and a guy who looked like _Edward Cullen_ walked in, though looking younger, green eyes, and darker hair. This is our boss Robert Elawitz, ever since we heard a guy named _Robert Pattinson_ was playing _Edward Cullen_ in _Twilight_, we started calling him Edward and when we all saw the movie he started dressing like him.

"Yo Edward, Where've ya been?" Crystal asked while spinning around.

"I was up till 4 this morning and I forgot to set my alarm clock." He said as he walked behind the counter next to me.

"Good think you gave Moonshine here a key."

"Moonshine?" he asked while resting his elbow on my shoulder.

"Yea, her main goal in life is to be a drunken hippie so why don't we start calling her Moonshine now?" I state in a humorous tone.

"Sounds like a plan, or she can be Alice and you ban by my pretty little Bella?"

"No Way!!!" I yell in his ear

Hello Everyone! This is Yma here! Beyer yet just call me Amy ok xD

Well if anyone has questions ill answer them … I'm kinda making this up as I go and it's a bit of a crack but not really, and I'm to lazy to explain things out … but the reason a bunch of stuff is italicized is cause I've read in a bunch of stuff there all name brand stuff and stores are all italicized and stuff xD

But I already know this is retarded and stuff so don't even tell me, I'm also making this into a fan manga or Dojinshi or whatever u wanna call it, on xD

All Questions and Flames are welcome!


End file.
